Enderronian federal election, 2010
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Sherry Matsuda | Tom Woodlands | Martin Brooks |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Social Democrats | National |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 6 July 2009 | 10 October 2006 | 17 January 2003 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Kuiper, TJ | Lyndhurst, NS | Fairfax, FL |- ! align="left"|Last election | 79 seats, 40.36% | 61 seats, 35.10% | 9 seats, 8.16% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 74 | 65 | 8 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 5 | 4 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 6,377,000 | 6,162,007 | 1,269,644 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 37.67% | 36.40% | 7.50% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.69pp | 1.30pp | 0.66pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 52.76% | 47.24% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 0.35pp | 0.35pp | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | align="center"| | | |- | | width="25%" | | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Erik Kastena | | |- ! align="left"|Party | Greens | | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 19 October 2007 | | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Contested Rhinehart, WE (lost) | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 0 seats, 8.29% | | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 1 | | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 2,012,809 | | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 11.89% | | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.60pp | | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Sherry Matsuda Liberal | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Sherry Matsuda Liberal |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 19 September 2010 to elect the 150 members of the 17th Enderronian Parliament. The incumbent second-term Liberal Party of Enderron government, led by Prime Minister Sherry Matsuda, lost its majority. The opposition Social Democratic Party of Enderron, led by Tom Woodlands, gained a small swing but failed to defeat the government. After two weeks, the Liberals formed a minority government with the support of the Enderron National Party. Results } | align="left"|Liberal | align="right"|6,377,000 | align="right"|37.67 | align="right"| 2.69 | align="right"|74 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|6,162,007 | align="right"|36.40 | align="right"| 1.30 | align="right"|65 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="right"|2,012,809 | align="right"|11.89 | align="right"| 3.60 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|National | align="right"|1,269,644 | align="right"|7.50 | align="right"| 0.66 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Democrats | align="right"|211,607 | align="right"|1.25 | align="right"| 1.91 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|895,522 | align="right"|5.29 | align="right"| 0.36 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 1 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="right"|'8,931,525' | align="right"|'52.76' | align="right"| 0.35 | align="right"|'74' | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|7,997,066 | align="right"|47.24 | align="right"| 0.35 | align="right"|65 | align="right"| 4 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|16,928,591 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|150 | |} Independents: Jeff Anderman, Geoff Martin }} }} }}